1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, and more specifically, to a LED illumination device and an illumination module adapting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the modern illumination technology, light emitting diode (LED) is an important light source and is developed rapidly. LED is a low voltage element, driven by a direct current, easily adjusted, and cooperates with a control circuit with a low cost. Furthermore, LED has a small volume and various shapes, which fit needs of intending illumination devices in lightweight, small size, and thin thickness.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical LED illumination device is provided. The typical LED illumination device includes a lamp holder a, a driving circuit b and a control circuit c. The lamp holder a includes a plurality of LEDs a1, a heat-dissipating body a2 connected to the back thereof. The heat-dissipating body a2 is configured for dissipating heat generated from the plurality of LEDs a1. The lamp holder a, the driving circuit b and the control circuit c are electrically connected to each other through leads. The driving circuit b and the control circuit c of the LED illumination device are not fixed on the lamp holder a, thus they should be fixed in additional steps when assembling the LED illumination device. Therefore, the typical LED illumination device is inconvenient in assembly. Furthermore, since the driving circuit b and the control circuit c is arranged out of the lamp holder a, they are trended to be affected with damp to be damaged if without waterproof process. The leads configured for electrically connecting the lamp holder a, the driving circuit b and the control circuit c, are exposed, therefore, they are easily damaged to produce poor contacts. Since the driving circuit b, the control circuit c and the lamp holder a are electrically connected in a predetermined mode, the driving circuit b and the control circuit c will be greatly changed if adding more holders a. Further, the lamp holders a are difficulty arranged in series or in parallel.
What is needed is providing a LED illumination device, which can solve the above problems.